People movers, such as escalators and moving walkways, often include a truss that spans, for example, between different levels in a building. However, in certain applications, the truss may not be required. In either event, when present, the truss supports the weight of the steps, passengers, and other components of the people mover. Typically, the truss also bears the live load of the people mover, e.g., the momentive force that propels the steps and the passengers standing on the steps. For example, in certain embodiments, the main shaft is mounted on the truss at or near the upper end of the truss. The main drive/gearbox then transmits power to the main shaft directly or indirectly. Using the truss to support the main shaft can complicate the installation of the gearbox and/or can limit the possible locations for the gearbox.